cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Gunsmoke (1955 series)
'''Gunsmoke ''(TV series; 1955 - 1975) Summary Marshal Matt Dillon keeps the peace in the rough and tumble Dodge City. Male Deaths *Claude Akins (Episode 3.24 The Cabin) *Jack Albertson (Episode 15.4 Danny) *James Anderson (Episode 12.7 The Wrong Man, Ep. 13.5 Vengeance Part 2) *John Anderson (Episode 11.18 The Raid, Ep. 12.19 Mail Drop) *Richard Anderson (Episode 20.4 The Guns of Cibola Blanca) *Val Avery (Episode 15.6 A Man Called "Smith") *James Best (Episode 15.7 Charlie Noon) *Eric Braeden (Episode 16.19 Jaekel, Ep. 17.14 Gold Train: Bullet) *Charles Bronson (Episode 1.28 The Killer) *Lee de Broux *Gary Busey (Episode 20.22 The Busters) *Sebastian Cabot (Episode 1.10 The Queue) *John Carradine (Episode 1.13 Reed Survives) *Jeff Corey (Episode 14.22 The Night Riders) *John Crawford (Episode 13.14 Johnny Cross) *Ken Curtis (Episode 4.32 Change of Heart) *Jorja Curtright (Episode 1.36 Cara) *Royal Dano (Episode 10.2 Crooked Mile, Ep. 13.5 Vengeance part 2, Ep. 15.2 Stryker) *Jim Davis (Episode 12.4 The Mission, Ep. 16.20 Murdoch) *Bruce Dern (Episode 11.11 South Wind, Ep. 11.4 Ten Little Indians, Ep. 12.3 The Jailer, Ep. 14.21 Long Night) *Jack Elam (Episode 11.3 Clayton Thaddeus Greenwood, Ep. 11.9 Malachi, Ep. 11.30 My Father My Son) *Gene Evans (Episode 20.5 Thirty a Month and Found) *Steve Forrest (Episode 14.17 Mannon, Ep. 15.23 Morgan) *Eduard Franz (Episode 1.23 Indian Scout, Ep. 20.10 In Performance of Duty) *Victor French (Episode 12.16 Saturday Night. Ep. 13.5 Vengeance Part 2. Ep. 14.6 O'Quillan Ep. 20.9 Tarnished Badge) *Leo Gordon (Episode 1.26 Hack Prine) *Harold Gould (Episode 20.4 The Guns of Cibola Blanca 2) *Kurt Grayson (Episode 20.4 The Guns of Cibola Blanca 2) *Sid Haig (Episode 12.10 Stage Stop, Ep. 15.12 MacGraw) *Nicholas Hammond (Episode 19.2 Women for Sale part 2) *Bill Hart (I) (Episode 13.5 Vengeance Part 2) *Vinton Hayworth -- NOT listed on original site *Earl Holliman (Episode 15.6 A Man called Smith) *Rex Holman (Episode 20.4 The Guns of Cibola Blanca) *Dennis Hopper (Episode 10.18 One Killer on Ice) *Arthur Hunnicutt (Episode 16.21 Cleavus) *Steve Ihnat (Episode 12.4 The Mission) *John Ireland (Episode 12.10 Stage Stop, Ep. 13.5 Vengeance Part 2) *Allen Jaffe (Episode 15.12 MacGraw) *Anthony James (Episode 14.6 O'Quillan) *Clifton James (Episode 12.7 The Wrong Man) *Russell Johnson (Episode 2.21 Bloody Hands, Ep. 14.21 Long Night) *L.Q. Jones (Episode 14.24 The Good Samaritans, Ep. 15.20 Albert, Ep. 17.18 Tara) *DeForest Kelley (Episode 1.23 Indian Scout) *George Kennedy (Episode 7.34 The Boys, Ep. 9.33 The Warden) *Jack Lambert (Episode 14.20 Reprisal) *Martin Landau (Episode 4.2 The Patsy, Ep. 12.2 The Goldtakers) *Geoffrey Lewis (Episode 18.13 Hostage!) *Gary Lockwood (Episode 11.19 The Raid 2) *James Luisi (Episode 20.4 The Guns of Cibola Blanca 2) *Robert F. Lyons (Episode 13.8 Major Glory) *Lee Majors (Episode 10.21 Song for Dying) *Gerald McRaney (Episode 20.20 Hard Labor) *Leslie Nielsen (Episode 14.16 Time of the Jackals) *Nick Nolte (Episode 20.9 The Tarnished Badge) *James Nusser (Episode 1.28 The Killer) *Warren Oates (Episode 10.20 Circus Trick, Ep. 12.4 The Mission, Ep. 13.1 The Wreckers) *Carroll O'Connor (Episode 12.7 The Wrong Man) *Andrew Prine (Episode 9.5 Easy Come) *Ford Rainey (Episode 20.5 Thirty a Month and Found) *Dack Rambo (Episode 16.11 The Witness) *Pernell Roberts (Episode 13.12 How to Kill a Woman) *Joseph Ruskin (Episode 12.10 Stage Stop) *Bing Russell (Episode 12.19 Mail Drop) *John Russell (Episode 20.7 Iron Men) *Gregory Sierra (Episode 19.2 Women for sale) *John Saxon (Episode 13.9 The Pillagers) *William Schallert (Episode 15.20 Albert) *James Stacy (Episode 13.5 Vengeance Part 2) *Harry Dean Stanton (Episode 3.24 The Cabin, Ep. 6.20 Love is Thy Neighbor, Ep. 7.34 The Boys, Ep. 13.14 Johnny Cross) *Harold J. Stone (Episode 10.36 He who Steals) *Michael Strong (Episode 12.1 Snap Decision) *Vic Tayback (Episode 16.19 Jaekel) *Buck Taylor (Episode 13.4 Vengeance Part 1) *Torin Thatcher (Episode 12.21 Fandango) *Lee Van Cleef (Episode 10.30 The Pariah) *Robert Vaughn (Episode 1.27 Cooter) *Fritz Weaver (Episode 12.20 Old Friend) *Peter Whitney (Episode 1.9 The Hunter) *Van Williams (Episode 20.5 Thirty a Month and Found) *Morgan Woodward (Episode 12.8 Whispering Tree, Ep. 13.4 Vengeance Part 1, Ep. 14.12 Lobo) *Link Wyler (Episode 13.8 Major Glory) *Anthony Zerbe (Episode 16.13 The Noonday Devil) Female Deaths *Kathy Adams (Episode 1.5 Opie Tater) *Lola Albright (Episode 1.13 Reed Survives) *Allyson Ames (Episode 9.22 The Kite) *Kathleen Cody (Episode 19.2 Women for Sale part 2) *Miriam Colon (Episode 16.1 Chato) *Kim Darby (Episode 13.5 Vengeance part 2) *Bette Davis (Episode 12.3 The Jailer) *Sharon Farrell (Episode 8.29 With a Smile) *Constance Ford (Episode 2.13 Poor Pearl) *Beverly Garland (Episode 14.16 Time of the Jackals) *Jan Harrison (Episode 4.2 The Patsy) *Gloria Marshall (Episode 2.21 Bloody Hands) -- NOT listed on original site *Elizabeth MacRae (Episode 7.20 Half Straight) *Vera Miles (Episode 16.4 Sam McTavish) *Katharine Ross (Episode 10.2 Crooked Mile) *Julie Van Zandt (Episode 2.18 Kick Me) *Cece Whitney (Episode 15.14 The Sisters) Category:TV Series Category:1955 TV series debuts Category:1975 TV series endings Category:CBS TV series Category:Western